Slient Lovefest
by SkyNight90
Summary: Azazel's family is a long line of Slytherins, when her twin brother falls for an Archangel and has a wedding. Some stuff does go right and very wrong. What happens? Read here!
1. Introduction

Azazel Aliah Ackland.

Appearance: Azazel is five foot six inches, midback length black and green highlighted loose curls and fringe bangs that hang over her left eye hiding the Caribbean Ocean green blue eyes which turn a slight red when she is angry. Her curls are very tamable but she loves them curly. Her lips are perfect, nice and plump and very soft thanks to ChapStick, she has perfectly white teeth. She has a perfect body, a pear shaped curves and a nice little butt. She has a C-cup bosom and she is slightly pale with an undertone of tan. She is one hounded and twenty pounds her best friends are Natalie and Molly.

Personality: Azazel is very intelligent, almost too smart for her own good, she loves to get herself and her friends in danger and get them out again with her smile and her father's money (if its Hogwarts) Mentally and Physically she is very strong, she used to "cheerlead" as the muggles call it, but she loves to work out still. She is tough or tougher then some boys and she never backs down from anything be a cat fight or a fist fight. She loves you until you piss her off then you're on her "shit list" and she will find a way to make you life hell. She is the queen bee of Hogwarts so beware.

Personal Information: Azazel is the second daughter of Kendra and Smith Ackland, and one hundred percent pureblooded. Kendra is a wizard and muggle model, and Azazel looks a lot like Kendra, Smith is a bank owner and he owns many wizard banks and owns a little more then half of Hogwarts with the Malfoys. She has been a Hogwarts student from the first day her letter came from them though owl. She is in the same year as Draco Malfoy and she is very close to him, they are like brother and sister behind close doors, the two of them had been together from birth and Azazel and Draco alike think their parents have arranged a marriage between the two of them. She is very popular and equally feared, she hates any other house except Slytherin house, and she hates Potter and his little friends. Hogwarts has almost expelled her twice but thanks to Smith's money they won't and never will. Azazel is in her sixth year in Hogwarts, which mean one more to go. Azazel's beloved owl is Midnight, she is pitch black with white specks.

Natalie Beth Van Buren.

Appearance: Natalie is five foot five inches tall; she has shoulder length brown almost black curly hair that cannot be tamed easily. Her bangs are cut straight across her forehead. Her deep brown eyes she thinks that looks like poop. Her lips are almost perfect, her lower lip is more plump then her top one. Natalie has a curvy body not exactly like a pear but it still makes the boys drool. Her perfect C-cup bosom helps with that, some. She has a nice tan color with an undertone of brown, she is exactly two pounds more then one of her best friends, Azazel; her other best friend is Molly.

Personality: Natalie is smart in books and streets. Mental and emotionally this girl is one of the strongest and she doesn't care who knows it. She is a lover of dance, every kind of dance, even muggle dances, if she can move her hips to music she is one happy girl. She is second in command at Hogwarts and she is just as powerful as Azazel.

Personal Information: Natalie is the only daughter of Margo and Jack Van Buren. Her older (only) brother was a Hogwarts graduate and Natalie is ten times smarter then her brother. Natalie's nickname only by Azazel is Nat. Margo is a stay at home mother, she got the idea when she went to the muggle world to make fun of them and their slow ways, Jack is a co owner of Azazel's father's bank and just because the girl's father's work together doesn't mean that Natalie isn't just as popular or as rich as her counter part Azazel. Natalie has always been around her and Draco and she doesn't like him at all. She used to make fun of Azazel's dream to marry Draco but that was short lived when the Goddess of death and evil herself snapped at Natalie and swore if she did it again she would lose an arm…or her life. Natalie learn not to make fun of her and Azazel got a new friend…more or less. Azazel's and Natalie's friendship is very strange, one minute they cannot stand each other then they love each other. Neither daring to tell a soul about Azazel's true nature or her real self. Only Draco and the families and Natalie know. Natalie's beloved owl is named Honeysuckle and she is tan and white.

Molly Kavanagh.

Appearance: Molly stands at five foot six and a half inches, with midback wavy light brown hair and short fringe bangs over her left eye covering her birthmark a slightly purple moon on the left side of her forehead. She has clear crystal blue eyes. She loves to straighten her tamable waves. Her lips are anything but perfect with the bottom way to plump and the top kind of thin, with lip plumper that Azazel makes her lips match up perfectly. Her body is anything but pear shaped, it's a little like a fat bottom pear, but she doesn't look ugly or stupid, she looks amazing nonetheless, her butt is one of the first things the opposite sex sees, the girl has a booty of a black girl (ME-I am not being racist, my friend molly does have a black girl booty.) Her B-cup bosom shows that God has a funny sense of humor. Molly weights about one seventy pounds and her best friends are Azazel and Natalie.

Personality: Molly although she is in the same classes as her friends she doesn't understand a lot of it. She is not the brightest when it comes to books but she is one of the smartest with the streets of worlds, theirs and the muggles. Emotionally she is stronger than or as strong as Natalie or even Azazel's on her best days. Molly although a little larger then her friends she is twice as active, she plays the muggle sport of soccer and the wizard sport of Quidditch, she is the beater, so she likes a fight almost as much as Azazel but she will back down from one that she thinks will get bloody or get her sent away for good, she isn't rich like her best friends either so that stops her from joining Azazel and Natalie on a lot of things. She tends to be a scary cat.

Personal Information: Molly is the middle child of Dorius and Wayne Kavanagh. Her older sister was a Hogwarts drop out and ended up going to Durmstrang. Her younger sister turned out to be half mug-blood thanks to her mother's whoring ways. Molly is one of the poorer families at Hogwarts but she is still richer then the Weasley family and that is why her friends are her friends. She always looked up to Azazel for her beauty and grace and the way she gets ANYONE to do what she wants them to do. She didn't like Natalie when she first met her but soon she realized that to get to Azazel she had to get along with Natalie; it wasn't before long before the three of them, at least in her eyes, became the best of friends. Molly knows that Azazel uses her as a doormat and she goes along with it for the stuff and the popularly, because Molly couldn't afford an owl as her friends, she has a fat lazy dark gray feline she calls Sakura, Molly dropped hints for her friends to loan her the money to get her an owl but it has yet to happen.


	2. Chapter 1

****

Azazel sat in her normal train car she was sick of first years trying to get into her train car. She was seated next to her beloved best friend and should be sister, Natalie. Natalie like always had her head jammed into her muggle laptop and was obvious to me or anything going on around her for that matter. Azazel had her nose pressed against the chilled window of her car and smiled as the passing trees were a blur. When the car door slid opened she gained a look of disgust and looked at the trespasser, only to see her second "best friend" or her doormat as she was really called walked in with her hair pulled into a messy bun on the top of her head. "Hello Azazel, Hello Natalie." She said in a small sad voice, "Hi." Azazel replied and Natalie just grunted. Azazel smiled her perfect smile and snorted at Natalie. After a moment Azazel looked at Molly and pointed to the seat, "Ugh you can sit down you know." She said in a sneer, Molly simply nodded her head and obeyed like a puppy. Both girls just rolled their eyes and went back to do what they did. Azazel sighed but stood up, "Molly I have something for you." She said and Molly eyes lit up, as she opened her truck and pulled out an owl cage and held her arm out and two owls landed on her arm. "Which one do you want; it's a gift from me and Natalie." Molly looked at both owls, one looked exactly like Midnight, and the other like Honeysuckle, only each where smaller. Molly pointed at the owl that looked like Midnight and smiled, as the owl left Azazel's arm and landed on her shoulder and hooted softly nuzzling into her neck. "I think I will call her Moonlight…" she said with a happy smile. The two girls simply rolled her eyes as Azazel opened the window and released the small Honeysuckle into the wild. Molly sat down and petted her newly beloved owl and wrote her name on the golden cage.

~Azazel's Point of View~

I was real sick of Molly and her stupid puppy dog ways but lets face it me and Natalie both need her, even if it seems we can take care of ourselves, she was our linked to the muggle world and into muggles fashion week in New York every week. I smiled my evil smirk that looked a lot like Draco's that it scared me a little. Natalie looked up from her laptop and raised her perfectly shaped black eye brow her deep brown eyes told me she was sick of Molly also, I shrugged my shoulder and rolled my eyes, which made her sigh with an undertone of a smile. I heard the car door slid open and my eyes rolled and my face did the same as when Molly stepped in. My eyes locked onto the grey eyes that I liked so much. I smiled at him and he smirked back at me, Natalie giggled and Molly moved out of the car to make room for the Malfoy group. I smiled as Draco sat next to me and lifted his arm onto the top of the green plush velvet seat; this was MY car after all. Natalie was now on my right and Draco on my left and pressed against the window that way Pansy Parkinson couldn't get her fat ass into the spot and sit next to him and squeal the whole way back to Hogwarts. I opened my mouth and Draco's grey eyes turned very icy and I turned my head, to hear his voice in my ear and his breath on my ear, "Oh shit, that damn pig." I smiled and giggled a little, "Draky!" She squealed and the whole train I felt shuttered, the door opened and she squealed again. "Listen Pig, ...Car!" I smiled evilly and locked my ocean blue eyes on her ugly ass ones. She squealed once more "No! I have a right to be here it's a SLYTHERIN car!" I stood up and growled getting into her ugly pig face, "I said, "Get out of my car now." Now if you don't you ugly little pig I will gladly turn you into one and send you out of that window" I challenged and pointed to the window behind me. She pushed me out of the way and sat in my seat, petting Draco's hand and I stared at Draco's look of disgust and her look of love. "That's it. Bitch your becoming a pig." I grabbed my brand new colored wand and waved it at her and chanted the spell in my head so no one could take it from me. A pink color shot out of my wand and a pink smoke cloud rose; I smirked and grabbed the pig, and threw her out of my car and locked it. I waved my wand again and turned her human, she stood up and cried and banged on the door to let her in. Everyone in the car smiled and laughed at her, Crabbe laughed the hardest and Draco shot him as hard look, shutting him up Goyle laughed along at Draco's look. I shot a look at Natalie who was shutting down her laptop, she smiled and opened the door getting snacks for everyone but me, "ma'am?" The woman looked at me and smiled a British grin, "Do you have the muggle food, "cottage cheese?"" I asked she opened her mini fridge, and smiled handing me a large container of it; I smiled back and gave her both muggle money and wizard money. She walked off and we closed and locked the door again. I opened the lid and stirred it with my spoon; Natalie dipped her spoon into mine also and giggled, taking a bite. "Hey, that's mine!" I fake squealed and took another bite, Draco looked at it and made a disgusted face, "That looks simply…gross." Sounding like a five year old again, I got on his lap and heard a wild scream from the pig outside and a round of laughs from the car, I stuck my spoon into his mouth and kissed his cheek, making him chew and swallow. He made a face of disgust and I laughed getting off his lap. "Aw, thank you for trying it." He growled and grabbed the wastebasket and threw up in it that got another round of laughs from the car.

****

After Draco threw up into the wastebasket, Azazel went on eating her cottage cheese happily, Natalie got the wastebasket and threw it on Pansy and laughed a lot. Azazel gave Natalie a high five and laughed. The whole car was in an uproar until they had to change into their robes, Azazel looked at Natalie who smiled and took off her shirt, Azazel followed but with her pants, and she grabbed her black and green plaid skirt and zipped it up. The boys sat there and watched the show with large grins on their faces and growing "dragons" in their pants. Molly sat there looking scared; Azazel and Natalie changed everything, their matching purple thongs into dark green ones and their matching pink bras into dark green lacey push ups. Azazel was wearing last year shirt which was fit tightly around her bosoms and loose in her tummy. Natalie's shirt was brand new as she gladly ripped it up to line her owl's cage but it fit a lot like Azazel's but a little lose in her bosom. When the girls were done they put their robes on and sat down, Molly blushed and looked at Azazel and then the door, "I will be right back." She said and unlocked the door and opened it stepping over Pansy and running to the bathroom, Azazel locked the door again and smiled, pulling the blinds down, "Well come on boys, we have about twenty minutes before we get to Hogwarts, better get moving." Natalie said as she crossed her legs and smiled at them, Azazel smirked and listened to Pansy's squeals begging Draco to go out there and hold her. Draco was the first to start his strip.

~Draco's Point of View~

Listening to Pig face's squeals was a real turn off, and that sucked because I was still a bit hard after Azazel's change. I didn't understand why Natalie was wearing the same underwear and bra and that was another turn off, seeing as I knew Azazel and she wore something original but I suppose that this year was going to be filled with changes and I didn't like that. Molly was getting on my last nerve but I have to say I was glad when she got up and went to the bathroom that would have made me throw up even more then the muggle cottage cheese that Azazel shoved down my throat. After Azazel spoke I knew we had to get into our robes, Azazel's Caribbean ocean eyes locked onto mine and that smirk I've grown to love flashed on her face, and she waited with her plump lips shining clear, and from the kiss she left on my cheek it was a muggle flavor, "pina colada" she looked amazing right now, even though all the females wore the same thing, everything was tighter on her and yet she looked like an angel. I pulled my black sweater vest off and then unbuttoned my green button up shirt with a smirk, a knock at the door made me hurry up change my shirt and add my robe one, I heard Azazel's laugh, and wanted just to laugh along with her, her laugh was…like an angel's wing flutter. I couldn't help but growl when Pig face walked in with Molly in her tow, "Listen Azazel, Molly is now my friend." She looked at me with her nasty eyes and smiled, "Hi Honey Bunny." She said and went to me, I pushed her away and she looked hurt which only made me smile, "anyway…Azazel I have your little friend now get out of MY car." I looked at Azazel for her reaction but she only stood up and grabbed Molly's owl's cage, opened the door and the window and let it go into the wild, along with that Midnight and Honeysuckle hooted and Natalie let both owls out to fly free for a while. "Well then good bye Molly." Azazel said in a harsh voice that even made my skin tingle, I glanced at Molly and her eyes were filled with tears and she was about to cry, I could see that and Azazel and Natalie could too. I sighed and sat down grabbed my Hogwarts pants and walked into the bathroom Azazel had installed for when we needed to change into the car itself, I couldn't hear their words but I knew Azazel was going to be angry and hurt someone…bad.

****

Azazel sat back down after sending Molly's owl away, and she was smirking at Molly, Pansy looked shocked and well a little scared, if she was going to send Molly's owl when they should have been so close Pansy didn't know what Azazel would do to her. Pansy growled looking around for where Draco went, it was a nice sized car but she couldn't see him and it was starting to annoy her. "Where did my Honey Bunny go?!" she squealed at Azazel, who simply rolled her eyes and looked at the pig. "Pig face, go get changed. Your going to get yourself busted already." Azazel looked at Molly and winked with a real smile, Azazel would never admit it but Molly was a real sweet girl and she didn't want her to cry. After all Azazel did take her in as a friend and once she made a promise she lived up to it even if it killed her. Molly looked a little cheery after the wink but Azazel shot her a dirty look that read, _don't you dare go looking not hurt or she will know something._ Molly nod and started to cry thinking of her father Azazel smiled proud as Pansy gave up and walked out to get dressed. "A…why did you let Moonlight go away…?" Azazel shook her head and pointed at her nose, she said "Because Molly, he is an owl that will return. You're his owner so he will return, Pig face doesn't know that but I needed it to look like I don't care." In the middle of her sentence Draco sat down next to her again, his dark green robe gently brushed her skin making her shiver. Natalie rolled her eyes at Molly and her childlike ways, Azazel smirked at Natalie. The train came to a stop and Azazel was the first to walk out of the car, she walked over the clean carpet and toward the boats. Natalie followed close behind then Draco then Molly then Crabbe then Goyle. The moment Azazel stepped off the train and onto the early fall weather, she smiled and ruffled her curls, sending them in all directions for a moment but they sat back into place, perfect and beautiful. Natalie linked her right arm with Azazel's and started to walk toward a boat, Natalie's laptop was under her left and she smiled, at Azazel. "Oh darling, I do love Hogwarts, but I do not love the people." Azazel smiled and nodded her head, "Agree Nat." Draco wrapped his arm around Azazel's shoulders and his hand landed on Natalie's right shoulder, who slapped his arm away from both of their shoulders and got into the boat they have been taking for years which was a dark green, thanks to their second year when Azazel just wanted a boat for herself, at the moment some filled with first years. Natalie rolled her eyes and got in as the rest of the group waited, Natalie was speaking softly to them and when the leader of their group didn't move she screamed "Get OUT! This is a Slytherin boat, and you bitches wont be in Slytherin!" the group heard one of them say "how do you know?" Azazel smiled and saw Natalie's evil grin in her head, "You all are Mud bloods! I can smell it on you. Get out of the boat now or you will be swimming to Hogwarts." When they didn't move again, Azazel poked her head in and looked at the first years, they looked about ready to back down but the look of Azazel they got their stuff and ran out so fast, "God first years think they are the shit." Natalie said sitting down in her spot and waited for everyone to pile in. Of course Crabbe and Goyle couldn't fit so it was just Natalie, Azazel, Draco, and Molly. Pansy had caught up with them and was trying to get in, Crabbe grabbed her arm and held her back, Natalie smiled and laughed, Azazel winked at Crabbe and smiled, Molly giggled softly and Draco snorted.

~Natalie's Point of View~

"Look Pig face, your ass is too large to sit in here. Got it? Just go away." I said as the boat started moving away from the train. Azazel was snuggled up toward Draco, what a shock that was and I was starting to get a little annoyed with it but I didn't have a place to say, a thing. However I and Azazel had a deal, she would help me look for the perfect boy in all of Hogwarts, aside from Draco as she says. I looked out the window and yawned. I couldn't wait to get into our dorm this year we were picking our rooms, at least the sixth years and up. Azazel already had a room with two large bed (muggle sized; California king) and one smaller bed (muggle sized; queen) the two larger ones where for herself and me. I yawned once more, and closed my eyes, Azazel looked at me and I could fee her eyes on me, I opened one eye and smiled. After a few minutes of riding we were at Hogwarts, I felt the excitement running in my veins, Hagrid started talking but as always allowed the sixth years and up to go inside and pick their rooms. Azazel grabbed my arm and then Draco's and then Molly's. We went inside and Azazel's took out her wand and in an instant we were in the common room, Azazel kissed Draco's cheek and wished him luck. "Come on girls, we need our room." We ran up the stairs and into the girls dorms, Azazel led into the private steps and into our dorm room. "Oh A…it's beautiful…" I said breathless, there was a window across from the door that looked out over the lake, which ment it would get the most outstanding sunsets, just like I love. The two larger beds were on opposite walls and were covered in dark green and black silk and velvet, our stuff was already in our beds. Azazel's bed on the left wall had a canopy that was dark green silk that was just beautiful, she smiled and opened the trunk that was on the bottom of her bed and handed me a lime green sheet set and a lime green silk canopy sheet. I smiled happily and hugged her tightly. She smiled and hugged me back, this was a real friendship, not the one that we had with Molly. She handed me another gift a lime green goose feather pillow with my name embroidered in golden swirl letters, I smiled and squealed with delight, and pulled my dark comforter off my bed that HAD to be on our beds, it had the Slytherin head seal and the dark colors of the house. I folded it over and set it on my trunk and changed the sheets from the white ones to the new soft silky ones and smiled, folding the ugly comforter back over my bed and placed my pillow in the middle of the pillows that where there. I looked at Azazel's bed and saw she was changing her sheets from the white ones to the matching dark green set, she had a pillow that looked like mine only dark green, and with her name. Azazel sat on her bed and smiled sinking into the super plush bed. I looked at Molly and her small bed, and sighed. "Hey Aza, what about Molly and her bedding?" Azazel frowned and crawled to her trunk and threw her a muggle set of sheets, not like ours at all but still very pricey. Molly smiled and thanked her and changed her sheets to the light purple colored ones that were thrown at her.

****

Azazel was lying on her bed closing her eyes getting tired when there was a knock at the door. She shot out of her bed and growled; she went to the door and opened it to see more sixth years looking at her. "Get out of here, we called this dorm room." She snapped at them, the tallest of them all spoke up, "Dumbledore said because you used magic we could have this dorm…" Azazel smiled a wicked smile and called Natalie over to her, "we will see about that, until then get your shit out of our doorway, Azazel kicked their stuff down the steps and locked the door room; Molly had left to find her owl. Natalie smiled and laughed as Azazel walked toward Snape's office. Draco stood at the bottom of the steps and looked up at her and Natalie; his grey eyes became a little less icy and stood in the middle of the two girls having an arm on each of their shoulders. "Who came to kick you out of your dorm?" Azazel asked Draco, who sighed and pointed to some fifth years, who where watching the three of them walk out of the dungeon. "My God that was such shit!" Natalie said and growled. Azazel, Natalie, or Draco were looking where they were going and walked into Harry Potter and his two friends, Azazel looked at Potter and snorted. "Look Nat, it's the Mug blood, Potter, and the poor boy." She sneered, Draco smiled and pulled Azazel closer to him, Natalie shook her head with a wicked smile on her face, "Azazel that isn't nice." Was all she said, it was Potter that was the next to say something, "Hey Ackland, you would be hotter if you didn't have you head up Malfoy's ass. Azazel's beast rose up and was on the verge of coming out. Natalie stiffened and Draco let her go in fear of his fingers, arm, and body.

~Azazel's Point of View~

I snorted at Potter's stupid ass remark. My skin crawled as his little friends laughed, I felt the beast I was cursed with start to rise and take hold of me. I could never control the beast once she was released from her little spot I kept her at, locked away in my body and soul. I felt Natalie stiffen on the other side of Draco and I felt Draco's heart start to race, next to me. Potter and his friend kept laughing and I couldn't hold her back any longer, the beast was too strong for me and I was too pissed to hold her back any longer. My eyes turned blood red and I heard Potter and his friends gasp, I knew my body was changing I felt it but I have never seen myself like this. Before I knew it my hand was around Potter's throat and my fingers were wrapped tight and was closing his air way and I felt his lungs try to breath but I wouldn't let him. Draco was around me next, pulling my arms, then Natalie, then Snape and finally Dumbledore. All of them couldn't stop the beast but she felt his life leaving him, so she just let go. Dumbledore grabbed me by my arm and pulled me towards his office with Snape and my friends in tow. "Miss. Ackland that was some dangerous stuff you pulled with Potter." Professor Snape said looking at me but his eyes sparkled. My beast was not locked back away and it was just me. Dumbledore looked at me "one thousand points from Slytherin, and you lose your dorm." I was pissed but this time I had control of the beast. "You do that and my father's and…" "And my father's money is gone from Hogwarts." Draco cut in Dumbledore looked at both of us and...


	3. Chapter 2

Dumbledore looked at both of us and say with a heavy sigh, "Fine, as long as no one hears of this." Snape smiled and me and Draco walked away free. Natalie was behind me and smiled, wrapping her arm around my waist and hugged me closely. "Very nice." She said and kissed my cheek, then I remembered about or dorm room and looked at Snape. "Professor? Natalie and I have other sixth years trying to take our dorm room." Snape just smiled and patted my head and handed me a note to him from Dumbledore, "Azazel and her friends and Draco and his friends are to keep their dorm room." Was all it said along with Dumbledore's seal. I smiled and took the paper and hugged him tight. "Thank you sir." Me and Natalie and Draco walked past the portrait and into the common room, I waved the note into the faces of the three girls and dumped their trunks upside down and then Draco did the same with the boys and waited for us to go up the stairs, I started up the steps when he then recited Shakespeare, I threw the note in paper ball form at him and ran up the stairs to our dorm room. I unlocked the door and went inside and laid down on my bed and passed out.

~Draco's Point of View~

I was in bed thinking of Azazel for like the sixth time in the past half hour, and sighed. Crabbe looked over at me from his bed and said something but I didn't hear him I was lost in my thoughts of her. I couldn't get her out of my head for the life of me, she was just amazing. Everything she did, everything she said, and even with the beast was amazing. I think I liked the beast more only because what it did to Potter. Her flawless black and green curls, when she said she was going to do it I hated to see her raven black hair get stripped and have a green added to it, but with her ocean eyes it looked beautiful, and of course because she is the popular girl at Hogwarts she had many other Slytherins follow and now just us, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and eve n Gryffindors followed the trend. She was the first, and the original even now she keeps her hair like that only now she stole the muggles sweeping bangs, and she made it look like her own. I found it annoying that I couldn't stare into both her ocean eyes because her bangs swept over her left eye. I glanced at muggle clock that I stole from Azazel, it read; 11:08 pm I sighed, I had been thinking of her for about three hours and I needed my sleep. I rolled over and closed my eyes falling instantly to Azazel filled dreams.

****

As Draco slept and dreamt of Azazel, she did the same only about him, the strange part was; they had the same dream as each other, Azazel was dressed in a beautiful black ball gown with sliver thread work from the corset top to the very bottom that laid at her feet, her black locks pinned up in a up do and an sliver tiara with emeralds incrusted in it. She smiled her perfect smile, her teeth the color of pearls and straight as an arrow. Draco looked into Azazel's ocean eyes and smiled, his suit fit perfectly, the same black color and sliver thread work on the collar of his shirt and tux jacket, he was wearing a more manly version of Azazel's tiara on his head, he platinum locks were pushed from his face and Azazel smiled seeing lines of dark green intertwined into his hair. Draco's gray eyes locked onto Azazel's ocean ones and they smiled at each other and danced, Draco spun Azazel sending her dress in a slight twirl, he brought her back to his chest and looked down at her smiling proudly. "Oh Draco…" she said placing her cheek on his chest and listening to his strong heartbeat with a smile, "Oh Azazel…" after his words…

~Azazel's Point of View~

"Oh Azazel…" he said, the moment he said it I heard the school bell ring waking up everyone and anyone who was living…or not. I sighed kicked off my sheets and pulled the curtain away from my bed and tied it back, I saw Natalie rolling around and…falling off her bed. I tried to hold in my snort and laugher but I couldn't I laughed loudly and she woke up instantly. I was a bit shocked that she didn't wake when her head hit the floor but that was my Nat and I loved her for that. I shook my head and grabbed my green towels and went to the bathroom and took a shower. I grabbed my shampoo and squeezed it into my palm, then rubbed my hands together and washed my hair, the bathroom started to smell like roses and lavenders. I smiled and rinsed the shampoo away and did the same with my conditioner, I heard the door open and Nat spoke up, "Hey A?" I spoke up putting soup on my green sponge, "Yes Nat?" She turned on the water and started brushing her teeth, then turned it off, "Do we have to keep Molly with us in this room?" I heard her sigh and I smiled moving the shower curtain so just my head was exposed, "Why do you ask honey?" She looked at me in the mirror and sighed again, "Because this room is huge and would be larger without her, I mean it's made for two people, I mean hello. Two walk in closets, TWO king beds, TWO sinks. It's made for two people not three." I had went back to washing my body by "TWO king beds" and was washing the suds off me, I shook my head and turned the water off wrapping my big towel around my body and the smaller I wrapped my hair up it, I opened the curtain stepping out on the soft bath rug, I looked at her. "Natalie if you can find her another dorm room I will talk her into moving there." I said, grabbing my toothbrush and started brushing my teeth, while she spit and washed her mouth out with mouthwash. She nodded and walked out after trying to tame her hair and went to her bed. I closed the door and started my morning route.

~Natalie's Point of View~

I started thinking, I knew at least three people who needed a dorm mate of they would move in together and their dorm room would be taken away and turned into the prefect's room. I smiled and got dressed in my school clothes and robes, I grabbed my wand stuck it in my pocket and walked toward the door, Azazel came out dressed in her robes also and looked at me, her curls were being held back by a designer black and dark green Slytherin hand band, she had her bangs covering her left eye and her make up was beautiful again. I went back to put some on after forgetting and she pointed to the bathroom and mouthed_ "I borrowed yours, sorry." _I smiled and nodded mouthing back _"It's Kay."_ We were mouthing because Molly was still sleeping; she had her iPod in her ears. I walked to the bathroom and put make up on, I went back out ten minutes later to see Azazel's bed made and her curtains tied back and her pillow sitting proudly, I looked at my bed and it too was made and beautiful. Molly was getting up and was putting her robes on. I left and went down two flights of stairs and too the first girl's dorm and knocked, she opened her door after a moment and Azazel was sitting on her bed, looking at the spare bed in her room. I looked at her and she shrugged smiling. Then I knew what she was doing her, she wanted Molly out just as bad as I did, and because she was the princess of Slytherin she could get people to do many things. I sat by Azazel and she giggled, "Natalie this is Stacy. Stacy this is Natalie." Stacy smiled brightly and sat into a chair that was planted in front of Azazel, who started playing with her red hair and pinning her bangs out of her face and wrapping the rest of her wild fizzy hair into a ponytail. Azazel had the skills to tame anyone's hair if she set her mind to it. Stacy smiled and looked at us, "Azazel I will make you a deal," she said Azazel smiled and said "what is it Stacy." She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror, "If you come by every two days to do my hair and give me something for the frizz Molly can move in here." Azazel smiled at me and I grinned. "Deal." She said but Stacy looked at me, "and Natalie you come every day to do my make up." I looked at Azazel and frowned, "How about me and Natalie come every day to help you?" Azazel offered, Stacy smiled brightly and nodded, "OKAY! Thank you so much!" She jumped up and down and hugged both of us. We got up and walked out, "See you tomorrow darling." We said walking to the common room.

****

Natalie looked at Azazel frowning, "I can't believe you!" She shouted at her best friend as they walked out of the common room and to the great hall followed by first year Slytherins, "You promised her we would do her hair and make up everyday!" Azazel smiled evilly and looked at me, "I never said how long and once it's been a two days, and we talk to Dumbledore its permit. Natalie smiled at her friend and opened the door to the Great Hall walking in and went to the Slytherin's table, the two of them sat near the front and next to Draco and his friends, along with other Slytherin royalties that they haven't seen sense last year. Snape walked past the group and smiled down at them, he stood up on the stage and looked at the other houses, then spoke up. "It has come to my attention that some sixth years think they have no need to wear their robes to a school announcement." He paused and smiled at the groans, "For each person I have caught their house looses two hundred points." The Slytherins smiled as they knew that it was a school announcement while the other houses thought it was just breakfast. "1,200 from Hufflepuff, 1,400 from Ravenclaw and 1,700 from Gryffindor, and Added 1,000 points for Slytherin for all being dressed." The rest of the hall howled in anger and the Slytherins smiled and cheered. Snape stepped off the stage and Dumbledore stood up, "Thank you Professor…Students please begin eating we have a busy day in store for you all." With that the food appeared and everyone all dug in, but Natalie and Azazel.

~Pansy's Point of View~

I looked at Natalie and Azazel as they nibbled fruits and toast, and snorted. I looked over at Draco who had his plate filled with food, "Look Draky, Natalie and Azazel are not eating." He looked at me and then at them, he lifted his glass of juice and dumped it on my head, I teared up. I didn't know why he did that to me. "Draky…I…I…" I stuttered as I ran out of the Great Hall crying, I heard the whole place laugh at me and when I looked back Natalie and Azazel were laughing the hardest with pancakes on their plates. _I will get Azazel back…I will…_ I thought, than I heard it. A sixth year, Stacy…something, was talking to her friends, "That's right Azazel and Natalie are going to come by my room and do my hair and make up all year!" I smiled an evil smiled and walked up to her, "Oh Stacy darling!" I said sounding like Azazel, "I heard them talking on the way to breakfast and they are only going to do it for a week." I said in a sad voice, "Sorry sweetie." She looked me up and down and snorted, "Whatever Pig." She turned and walked off with her friends, leaving me with my mouth open.

~Azazel's Point of View~

After Pansy ran out of the Great Hall crying the mail came in. Midnight was the first one in followed by Honeysuckle and flew gracefully to me and Natalie. Midnight hooted at me and I smiled, "Thank you darling." I offered him a slice of ham; he took it happily hooted at me once more and flew off again. I opened the package and smiled. It was the fizz stuff I had emailed a famous muggle hair stylist, to send me something for REALLY fizzed hair and I was so happy it got it so soon. Natalie opened hers and smiled brightly too, it was the make up that she had asked a famous muggle make up artist to send her for pale red heads and it came in the same time. Everyone else opened their mail and either smiled or groaned, Draco was one of them who groaned. "What's wrong Draco?" I asked looked at him, he handed me the beautiful white paper with printed words on it. I read it and smiled, "A wedding invitation!" It really was a work on art, the paper wasn't just white it had a pearl shine to it, the black letters where risen like someone had written it all by hand and each letter had a hidden swirl on it. I passed it over to Natalie who smiled and looked at Draco; "Look at this Draco, it says "can be TWO quests" I think the three of us should go!" She said smiling; we both looked at him with shining eyes and pounded. "Please Draco?!" He sighed and pointed at Midnight who was flying back. I smiled and got ready to give him another slice of ham only larger. He landed on my plate that was empty but a big ham sliver and dropped an envelop into my hand and the same into Natalie's. He hooted and I nodded rubbing his beak. "Enjoy my sweet." He hooted again and pecked at the ham. I opened mine and smiled looking at the same invite as Draco and Natalie got the same as mine. We smiled and then looked at the name. **Abaddon Adam Ackland** marring **Aracangela Ababella Averill** my heart jumped into my throat, and I laughed loudly. My twin brother; the brother of evil; the brother of demons that was supposed to hate the light and anything good marring an angel nonetheless, that was just too funny for me to hold side myself. "My twin marring an angel…and not just that a Slytherin marring a GRYFFINDOR, I would like to see their children, a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor." I spat out, "None of their children will ever be a Slytherin, because she doesn't have an evil bone in her body she is the Archangel Gabriel! My Brother the EVIL, and HER an ARCHANGEL!" My head started to spin and I had to get a letter to my mother and ask her why father had agreed to this. I called Midnight who looked up after his ham and flew off with me as I ran to my dorm to clear this shit up.

_Mother,_

_It's your daughter Azazel. I just got an invitation to Abaddon's wedding. How could father agree to a marriage between him, his son the king of evil and all that shit and an archangel?! Is father out of his bloody mind?! He has to know the Ackland-Slytherin name stops their! When I marry I take my husband's last name and my children will be his name-Slytherins. Abaddon stops that! How could father do that!? Mother try to talk some sense into father and into Abaddon! I will be here waiting. Not a single class until you reply to me, so reply soon or you will be wasting father's money by sending me here. Good day mother. _

_Azazel._

I rolled the note and tied it to Midnight's foot. "Only to mother, understand?" he hooted and I pulled another treat from my desk and gave it to him. "Hurry." I said as he flew into the day to my mother/

~Natalie's Point of View~

Azazel sounded like she was going crazy. She was just rambling and I was getting scared, I knew where she was going the moment Midnight followed, to the dorm to talk to her mother. Draco looked at me and I just shrugged my shoulders. Not a minute after she went out, Stacy walked in and looked around like she was looking for Azazel; she found me and walked toward me. "Hey Natalie, where is Azazel?" She asked. "Going crazy." I said smiling; she looked at me and rolled her eyes. I raised my left eye bow and shook my head "what do you want Stacy?" I rested my chin on my hand which was rested on the table. "Are you an Azazel going to help me this whole year or for two weeks?" I smirked and pointed to the pile of stuff we just got in and looked at her, "This is all yours, we are helping and we are teaching, if it takes all year then yes, but you're a smart girl so you should learn faster then Pig." I smiled and turned my head and started talking to Draco about nothing really just wanting Stacy to get lost, I saw her from the counter of my eye chew her lip and reach out for the stuff, and I turned back to her and slapped her hand away. "Listen Stacy; Azazel and I are doing you a favor just as you are for us, so please don't mess with the balance." She nodded and walked away. I heard Draco laugh and I turned back to him, "Shut up." I said and he looked at me and smiled, "So what was that all about?" I sighed and smiled, "Molly is moving in with her and now me and Azazel have to help the stupid girl, look amazing for school and shit." I sighed and rested my head on the table. "I wonder what Azazel is doing…" Draco said, I looked and realized I did too. I stood up and looked at him. "Well lets go find out." I said with a smile.

~Azazel's Point of View~

Mother's letter came back and I was madder then before. I shook my head and sighed reading the message again.

_Azazel._

_Yes Abaddon is marring an Archangel, your father and I are proud of that. We also know that you are right; the Ackland-Slytherin name ends now. Unless…which is the only way your father agreed to this, Abaddon has a partner aside from the Archangel, that is a Slytherin blood full, and there you go, more Ackland-Slytherin. You are going to his wedding; as you are the blood girl and you must bring Natalie and Draco. If not you will be out of Hogwarts and out on your butt. And you will go to school young lady even if that makes any letter comes to you late or not!_

_Mother._

I couldn't believe she was allowing this to go, my mother allowing my twin brother to marry the archangel. However, I did like the part that my mother and father were only allowing this if my brother agreed on having sex with a whore, to make more Ackland-Slytherin babies. My family is very proud of keeping any Ackland in the Slytherin house, if one goes out then so would our priceless family prestige. To be honest that would suck more then anything. I sighed and started my reply to my mother, giving Midnight another treat, as I started Natalie came in with someone, I turned and saw a female looking Draco and I laughed hard, I turned back around and started writing,

_Mother._

_That's nice, you're pimping your own son to get more Ackland-Slytherin. Priceless mother and what if he doesn't do it like you and father want? Then what? You're going to make him leave her? You know as much as anyone that once someone loves an Archangel it's a lost cause to pull them away. Mother you make me not want to marry. Well I suppose I will go to school now that you can shut your mother and I can "study" I don't think I will be going because I have to be the blood girl, you and him can kiss my ass on that. I will ask Natalie and Draco if they want to come, so bye mother._

_Azazel._

Draco looked back like a man and looked at me, I sighed and tied the new letter to Midnight's foot and set him off again. Natalie came over to me and kissed my forehead and hugged me tight. I looked at both of then and faked a smile, "Looks like we have to go to a wedding." I said sadly and they looked at me with a "what the hell you talking about?" look, I smiled "my mother is making me go as I am the blood girl." Draco looked at me "what's that?" I smiled at him, "its where a demon, marries a archangel, its happened only twice, and the blood girl is the twin brother or sister takes the blood of the demon and sprinkles it down the aisle and then the brother or sister, of the archangel takes the blood and sprinkles it over the demon blood." He looked annoyed and disgusted, I smiled and giggled. "It's nice really. It sparkles you have to see it." Draco nodded and Natalie sighed and agreed. "Where is it?" She asked, I smiled and said "Tokyo Japan." She gasped, "in the muggle world!?" I nodded, "its natural territory for both families." She opened her mouth but then Midnight hooted and pecked at the letter on his foot, I untied it and read it out loud this time.

_Azazel Aliah Ackland!_

_You will do as I say! That means getting your ass to class and getting your ass to Japan with your friends. Understand me?! You are turning into such a spoiled brat! Start packing your bags your brother wants you and your friends to come in a week to see everything, before the wedding and get your dressed and tux._

_Mother._

Draco and Natalie sighed together nodded. "I guess start your packing your bags." I sighed and hugged Draco and he walked out to his dorm to start packing. I smiled and Natalie laid on her bed and sighed. She looked up and saw that Molly's bed was gone, and looked at me. "What…where…?" I smiled and she jumped up and hugged me tight. "She is gone!!" I giggled and kissed her nose. "Yes she is."


End file.
